wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hoatzin (Moondrifter)
Please don't steal my code!! Originally by Infinity H O A T Z I N > belongs to Moondrifter < "I am the son of Beauty and kin of Vengeance. I am the child of the stars and the offspring of the moon. I am the one who must shy away from sunshine and live my life in the moonlight." "I was a student, a scientist. That was true, until the night of Turning; from then on I was a monster hopelessly in love with a queen." P H E N O T Y P E Cited from notes, volume #1 I am a simple-looking thing, my measurements are small. I stand 8'7" tall at my shoulders (quadrupedal stance) to 15'9" (bipedal stance; measured at snout), and from snout tip to tail tip, I am 11'2". My wingspan is about 9'0" from tip to tip. In other words, I am small for my age (In school classes, I always was the smallest. I hope that I will grow-after all, I have an eternity to do so now.) I know mother always said I was strong inside, though I was weak physically; I had barely any muscle and was pudgy in a way that was shielding a layer of lean muscle. Of course, I don't look like that anymore, with my leaner frame and stronger, sturdier build. I used to have small wings-now I have even smaller ones. They thin as I spend more and more time as a vampire, something that impedes my flying and forces me to walk or take a taxi. I hope that they will not shrivel, and I think if given enough time, I could find replacements (donors) and have procedures done. I have small feet, my claws gleam with sap gel and my feet are full of different lotions and ointments that I created to moisturize me against the sun. Normal sunscreen isn't nearly enough for me, especially as a vampire. Maybe because I'm a hybrid. Maybe(Note: Extract sap from aloe & mix with almond butter, olive oil, and cream. Effective suntime solution?)I can make a better sunscreen. Anyway, I have articulate hands, they are cracked and worn from work in my garden and lab, ironically mixing and concocting balms and hand creams. My colors are not important, which is why I saved this for last. I am mostly brown, a shade of chocolate rivaled only by MudWings, with an underbelly of lighter brown, providing a sharp contrast to my artificial-cheese-colored frills and middle scale line, the same shade of which my horns are. At the end of my tail I have a golden tip, the last few feet of which are bright. The most unusual part of me maybe though, is my sky-blue face, which is highlighted by two brown & black eyes and an orange spike on my nose. I used to have to wear glasses, but now I have no need, though I still do. I also have a white bandage wrapped across my tail middle, hiding a huge scar from the day I was Turned. I also carry a backpack and books, some of which I carry in the archaic scroll form on my arms and legs. M E N T A L Cited from encounters with Agent Cooper Umbrus, REVOLT I, by nature, am not a superstitious dragon. But when I saw this dragon, I had the urge to cross my heart in the sign against evil my parents taught me when I was but a hatchling. He had a look in his eyes that made me want to run, his deep eyes that were black and golden brown sparkled with intelligence. While it may not seem evil, intelligence can be dangerous. Intelligence sparks wars and plans invasions. Intelligence turns brutes to battlemasters and hatchings to kings. Intelligence undermines the greatest of plans but is easily stopped by a single-to put it bluntly, dummy. As I was saying, intelligence sparkled, gleamed, why, it practically glowed from this dragon. He had a look in his eye that told me he could plan, theorize, and most importantly, create. It is a terrifying look. The second time I met Subject 129HOS (Hoatzin Megafauna, as you know him), it was at a contest judging where the prize was concert tickets to some youth artist-Christmas or something? Hoatzin had created a beautiful tree of several species grafted together, similar to a thing I saw a few years ago about a "Tree of 40 Fruits." It was a young cherry sapling with plum and orange branches grafted to it, so that there were many different colors of flowers. He got second place (it was an urban art competition, after all) and I could see he was clearly disappointed. The third time was the first time Hoatzin Megafauna noticed me. It was a warm summer night outside a college campus when I heard an unearthly scream coming from outside the perimeter of the greenhouse building. I flew over to help as I saw two dragons fighting. One was a black and gold NightWing, the other Hoatzin. The NightWing hopelessly overpowered Hoatzin, but Hoatzin screamed again and bit the NightWing right on the arm. Droplets of blood spewed out, some flecking Hoatzin's open snout. The NightWing bit and clawed right back, and the two fought before my eyes. I leaned closer from the shadows to help as the NightWing backed away into the stars. I rushed to Hoatzin, who gave me a look of resentment because I had not stepped in. He held an arm to a nasty scratch on his tail, covering it. These encounters helped me learn more about Hoatzin Megafauna's personality. He is stubborn, resentful, can and will hold a grudge, and doubts strangers heavily. Perhaps those are virtues, perhaps faults. I just know he is easily inflamed but often shows it as grumpiness, avoiding violence. Hoatzin is, as I said, intelligent, and while the intelligence often seems benevolent, in vampires this is known as a ruse* they use to lure prey (*Footnote scribbled in: I am NOT malevolent, no matter my condition! I am a dragon, for Tengoku's sake!) '' I can also tell you he is heavily inflamed by any mention of his vampirism, gets very snappy if you walk up to him and start asking questions, and the strangest thing of all: He avoids drinking dragon blood or Turning other dragons. This is EXTREMELY unusual for any vampire I have studied. Further observation of Hoatzin Megafauna, however, has shown he is calm and collected when it comes to botany (something he seems to have a passion for). I have observed him handling crises in his greenhouse without even giving a blink towards the offending beetle species or dangerous fungus before clipping all signs of the crisis out of the leaves and burning it outside. He seems to know a lot about plants and I have observed him walking outside, during the day (Perhaps a strong sunscreen or a RainWing thing protects him) in a park or on a nature reserve, observing different species or clipping wild stems. I have also seen him deep in the RainWing kingdom, looking for and sometimes finding new species of fruit or plants. He enjoys collecting medicinal herbs and I have seen him make balms with them. ''This is me. Yeah, Hoatzin. I read most of this rubbish and wanted to clarify something. I am NOT bloodthirsty. I am NOT malevolent. What I am is scared. I'm scared I'll be persecuted for my condition. I'm scared I'll become a monster. I'm scared. I'm concerned for my friends, the few I have. I protect them to the extent of my abilities. Even if I am cursed, that doesn't mean I'm evil. I love those I care about and am loyal to death to them, and I will protect them from myself and others. I'll admit it too: I'd protect Noel. I love her. '' H I S T O R Y ''Cited from notes, volume #3 I was born on a bright night full of stars. I was a happy hatchling, with a brother named Greenbean and two doting parents. Then we were orphaned in a terrible car accident. Greenbean and I were sent to a series of foster homes, never staying for more than a year at most. I loved plants and was constantly tracking mud into the house, while Greenbean loved pranks that, as he grew developed a more and more violent or scary nature. Early in life, we said goodbye to our parents, and we had to do so again a hundred more times, to those who had loved us and those who had not. Finally, when I was 7, Greenbean and I were placed in a home with a nice older dragon named Mr. Megafauna. We all decided this was it. The home. Our home. Mr. Megafauna, who we began to call Grandpa, was kind and encouraged me to do my first plant cloning project with cabbage. Grandpa believed in us. He really did. As I grew, we didn't move at all. We stayed with Grandpa until a few months after I turned 18. I was about to graduate high school when Grandpa died of a heart attack. It was a sad, sad day, and I lost the only father figure I had had in a long time. Where was Greenbean, you ask? He had been arrested a few months earlier for various crimes (He'll be in prison until my 60th birthday). I knew Grandpa would've wanted me to continue dreaming, and so the minute I graduated, I decided to attend a small college called the University of Coral Bay, a small town beside the coast of the rainforest. I went out to a concert, seeing a beautiful dragon sing named Noel Issenglossen. I knew I was in love, and wanted to make something happen to let her know. I jumped at every chance for tickets to her shows. I attended college for a few years, only to be Turned on a Friday night. I don't wanna talk about it. After being Turned, I quickly realized what had happened and promised myself something: I would never drink a dragon's blood. I stick strictly to animal blood. Somehow I kept up the guise of a regular student until I got my degree and then I moved back to Cosarin. There I opened a small shop that sells herbal balms and remedies, and I live in an apartment. Behind my shop is a greenhouse where I crossbreed and research plants, panicking inwardly whenever something happens to them. I dream of Noel and meeting her, and one day I know I'll show the world vampirism doesn't make me a bad dragon. C A P A B I L I T I E S Cited from notes, volume #2 Urg. My wings keep getting weaker. Welcome to the chapter about my abilities, note personality. I never could fly very well...Is it getting worse because of my vampirism? I'll have to see. Anywho (Anywhom?), I can't spit venom very well anymore either. It comes out all watery and takes a lot longer to burn through stuff. That used to be my only ability. But now the trade-off for my watery venom is super strength, speed, agility, and senses! Well, not really. My strength? I could barely lift a milk jug before. Now I can lift a hundred pounds (I've tested.). My speed in running has increased a lot, going from about 12 mph to 21 mph. I have also noted that I can see a lot better at night now, I can smell things from a long ways away (Note: Develop some sort of extraction process so blood tastes like other foods.), and I have better hearing. I just heard the rustling of my pet cat, Persimmons, in the tree behind the building. My agility is a lot better too. Even though I cannot fly well anymore, I still vault and jump where others fly, which is handy. I wonder if training would increase my strengths... I N T E R A C T I O N S Greenbean Hoatzin and Greenbean used to be best buddies, but as Greenbean grew and became more violent, they slowly drifted apart. Now Hoatzin has cut all ties with his brother and is sad it had to be this way. Mr. Megafauna (AKA Grandpa) Hoatzin loved Grandpa, and can barely remember a day without him. He always encouraged him to follow his dreams. Hoatzin remembers Mr. Megafauna and will always hold him deep in his heart. Persimmons Persimmons is an Abyssinian cat that Hoatzin got after graduation from college. At the shelter, Perrs, as Hoatzin calls her, was the only animal that didn't cower from him. Hoatzin and Perrs show the same love for sunlight and Hoatzin loves the fluffball. A B N O R M A L I T I E S Cited from brief case studies conducted by G.A.S.P. field agents Hoatzin Megafauna has shown strange reactions to dragon blood. He seems to have an allergic reaction to it. Further observation needed. Hoatzin Megafauna has similar coloration to an actual hoatzin. It has been noted that Hoatzin Megafauna shows a preference to rambutan over all other fruits. Hoatzin Megafauna shows an emotional response to all pictures or mentions of a singer named Noel Issenglossen. Reactions include blushing, mumbling and sweating. Hoatzin Megafauna was born Hoatzin Gyllenthole, but changed his name after being permanently placed with Dill J. Megafauna. Hoatzin Megafauna believes in the Pyrrhian Kami. Hoatzin Megafauna showed reluctance when he became a vampire but is thrilled about his new abilities. Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Moondrifter)